The Night of an Impended Storm
by extremeracer19
Summary: Kikyo has left InuYasha a warning. What is that warning for? What is this storm she is talking about? [Halloween Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Here's another story from me. This is my tenth story here in Fanfiction since I began and it's a special one for Halloween. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Sunrise or Viz Media especially InuYasha.****

* * *

><p>Sun was setting on the horizon as InuYasha dashed through the forest. Usually he wouldn't give a damn, but not the night that was forthcoming towards him. It was going to be night of the new moon, the time when the moon hides behind the shadow and the night when InuYasha becomes a full human from his usual half-demon form.<p>

It was one night he hated the most and one night he would really wanted to end soon.

Just earlier, he had an argument with Sango regarding Kagome.

"I am going." InuYasha said.

At that moment, Sango stood up.

"Why are you doing this?" Sango asked.

"Because I have to." InuYasha said.

"Have you even thought about Kagome?" Sango asked.

It was just like always, Sango yelling at InuYasha for going off to see Kikyo, Miroku just sitting and listening to everything in dismay and Kagome running off to some place to cope with her depression. Yep, this was almost like a routine and it felt like it never changed.

"Say whatever you want. I am going and you won't understand anything." InuYasha said.

With these words, InuYasha ran off into the forest.

It wasn't anything new. InuYasha had always done this because he felt obliged to do it. He after all wanted to repay Kikyo for everything she had been through. But at the same time, there was Kagome.

Any person who would do this should be ashamed of doing it and InuYasha was. He was a boy who couldn't decide between two of his most important women in his life. He knew Kagome would be hurt whenever she would go looking for Kikyo and he regretted letting her suffer. In fact, he even wanted to break off from her just so that she would stop suffering, but… it was her choice.

But as realization finally began dawning on his face, he slowed down until he was no longer moving. He just stood there doing nothing but thinking.

However suddenly, he realized. Was he ready to face Kagome? Would she always forgive him?

InuYasha was thinking these types of stuffs probably because Kagome has endured so much already and that was the exact thing that worried him about her. What if one day, she was to…

NO, Kagome was always be there for him. She will never leave him.

But then suddenly, a small rumble broke InuYasha's trance. He immediately looked up to find the sky, covered in Black Clouds.

InuYasha knew this rumble was indicating rain and that a storm was coming. He just didn't knew, how strong the storm would be.

InuYasha then remembered his new moon's night again as he began running again. But the sun had already set and InuYasha found himself slowing down. He could not run any faster like he used to because his demon powers were fading. It was only a matter of time he was running at the pace of a normal human being.

This was something he hated about being a human. He would lose all of his strong senses which would cause him to feel very helpless. It felt like as if he really lost a leg.

It was only a matter of time the world fell into darkness and so did InuYasha's hair. He was now a full-fledged human rather than a half-demon. Why he never turned into a full demon? He always asked himself. Human bodies were very weak and they were hardly capable of doing anything. But why is it that one night of his life he is forced to be a human? At least for one night he wished to become a demon. Why couldn't that be true?

It was only a matter of time, the raindrops began to fall from the sky. As InuYasha ran more, the rain began getting stronger by the moment. Winds began howling very badly but InuYasha was almost near the village.

This time, he had no senses to guide him through the darkness. Nor there was moonlight. The only thing that was present there was the constant flashes of lightning showing him the path. He was now all drenched and he his naked legs were all muddy. But he had to get back to the village as soon as possible. During storms like these, no one knows which demon would appear and end his miserable life.

He kept on running through the night as his human legs could go. However for some reason, InuYasha felt very strange. There were no demons on sight. Usually at times like these there would be at least a demon in sight. But there was none. Why? Is it that, they went to attack a village? Could it be…

"No" InuYasha said as he kept on running.

It couldn't be that they went to attack Kadae's village. They couldn't have.

Worrying even more, InuYasha ran towards the village even faster than usual. For the most of the night, he kept on running. He was starting to get tired and his legs were in pain. But he didn't care, he just wanted to get back to his friends and that was the only thing that mattered to him.

It was almost the middle of the night when InuYasha finally reached Kaedae's hut. It was very hard, but in the end he finally reached the village. To his luck, there weren't any demons lurking around. But, he should be careful about that. After all, he was only lucky that there weren't any demons around. If he was idiot enough to forget his new moon's night then bad things could happen.

It was the middle of the night and there weren't any huts destroyed. At least from all the lightning, he could at least know that it wasn't under attack. However, there wasn't a lit fire in any of the huts. So he safely assumed that the villagers were asleep. After all, it was the middle of the night. Rarely anybody would be awake at this time of the night.

As InuYasha was about to enter Kaede's hut, he froze as a flash of lightning ripped through the sky. At that moment, he looked up and remembered something that Kikyo told him in his recent meetings with her.

"**InuYasha you must take care of Kagome. A very bad storm is coming."**

These were the only ones that she said before she vanished again. He didn't get to say anything to her. He didn't get to ask anything to her. He didn't even get to see her face. She just said those words and she just left.

A storm is coming, but what storm is that.

A storm is coming.

It absolutely made no sense.

What storm is that? He was pretty much sure that this wasn't storm that Kikyo meant. There was something that Kikyo meant. What was it?

But then suddenly, InuYasha felt a small itch which was then followed by a huge sneeze.

"Gah! Human Body." He murmured in a low voice.

Usually, he would have stood outside for he was a half-demon and he could care less about the weather. Not today however.

He was a human for that night and a human standing outside in a storm would probably mean very bad things. So he should be inside the shelter, at least for a night.

Not wanting to stand in the rain any longer, InuYasha raised the mat door and entered with his wet body and muddied legs. For that moment, he had to be silent if he didn't want to wake up anyone.

But as he soon as he entered, he just felt strange. There wasn't any demon or anything else. But usually would be hearing some sleeping sounds in the hut. But there was none in the house that night. Maybe, it was the sound of rain diluting the sound?

"Dammit. Why am I thinking too much?" InuYasha said slamming his head with his palm.

InuYasha stepped forward but just as he took a few steps, he tripped into something big and fell right on his face.

What the hell was that? InuYasha thought as he picked himself up. He was literally angry that someone kept an object in the middle like as if it was nothing.

But then again, this was Kaedae's home. Why would she keep an object in the middle of the house so carelessly? But more than that, what was this huge object that stood in his way?

InuYasha wanted to find out the answer. So, he knelt down and pushed his hand forward to feel the object. The wind began howling even more as InuYasha's hands landed on the object. It was something covered in smooth fabric. It felt very strange, but InuYasha explored more and more until he felt something… wrinkled.

He was exploring more when suddenly he froze and a light flashed outside and the wind blew the mat door open. The lightning was terrorizing the skies outside but InuYasha felt the shock. He felt a shock run down his spine. This shock however, wasn't of any thunder being struck on him or something else. This shock was due to reality and everyone knows how much horrifying reality can be.

InuYasha couldn't believe that the thing that lay in the middle of the floor in Kaedae's hut, was Kaede herself. Her body was cold and there where she laid dead, lay pools of blood. Someone killed the old woman. She was dead.

Snapping back from the daze, he looked around the hut and found no one around. There was no Kagome, no Miroku, no Sango or even Shippo or Kirara. There was nobody in the house. They were gone.

InuYasha dashed outside into the rain and looked around. Where was Kagome? Where was everyone?

Questions rising inside his head, InuYasha grabbed the hair that was on his head in frustration and turned his head left and right. At that moment, he remembered Kikyo's words. She had warned him but he was too slow to heed it out. Now, he had to find where Kagome was.

"Dammit Kagome. Don't you die on me." InuYasha said like he once did.

With these words, he rushed off into the rain deeper into the village.

InuYasha for the most night ran and only ran. He looked every corner of the village screaming his friends names, but there was no one to be found. The rain and the constant running took a toll on his human body, but he didn't stop. He had to find Kagome and also fast.

But even still his body was that of a human and human bodies are weak.

InuYasha after running through the village for hours, he couldn't find Kagome or others. Soon he was moving slowly down the road not being able to know what was going on. Soon, his body gave up. Why wouldn't it be? It was a body of a human, a very pathetic one. It needs rest and that was something InuYasha lacked at that moment. He never needed to rest and he never pushed himself to his limits during his human nights. This was the very first time he did it.

But at that moment, he realized something. Why weren't any of the villagers reacting to his voice?

"Maybe they are just not reacting because I am a half-demon." InuYasha thought.

His mud-covered legs had given up and he was all wet. InuYasha fell down to his knees and looked up into the sky as the bright light flashed in the sky again. Was this the storm that Kikyo was mentioning to him?

Maybe, he was pathetic after all. But still… it didn't make any sense.

Kaede lay dead in her hut and she was probably the heart of this village. So why weren't any of the villagers reacting to it? Something was definitely not right.

InuYasha stood up and ran towards the nearest hut.

"Hey! Is someone there? ANSWER ME." InuYasha yelled slamming his fist into the house for attention.

But no one answered. InuYasha ran towards another hut and did the same thing. The result was the same again. He tried more houses but they didn't answer either.

Why weren't they answering? Was it really because they were scared of him being a half-demon or something else? Did everyone leave the village?

For some reason, InuYasha had a gut feeling about something that urged him to try something that was probably illegal.

Taking in a deep breath, InuYasha charged forward towards a mat door of a hut and slammed it open. He raided into a house for the first time in his life, and he wasn't very happy about it.

InuYasha shook his head and pulled himself back to the point. He had to find out whether his theory was correct or not. He didn't want to have his theory proven but he had to find out. He stood up and rushed inside the house to find out whether there was anyone living in the village anymore.

However as soon as he opened the door to one of the room, he found out something that would prove not only prove his theory wrong but also something that didn't leave him with any sort of comfort.

His heart was beating very rapidly and his body temperature was rising. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He didn't even want to believe that this was happening.

InuYasha turned around in desperation and ran outside. As soon as he was outside, he looked around. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. That's why he barged into another hut and looked inside.

He broke into more houses but with every house he got the same result. It was only a matter of time, he came out all disturbed at what he saw. All the villagers, they hadn't left the village. They were all lying dead.

Someone came and hacked their souls out of their body. They were not killed by a demon nor a bandit or a soldier.

With all the things happening, InuYasha's head began to reel. He was tired and he was in shock. All the villagers were dead were his friends dead too?

It was only a matter of time, when InuYasha couldn't handle the shock with his exhausted body. He slumped forward and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>So guys, I actually wanted to have this as a one shot but in the end I was resorted to having it split into two. I wanted to finish this all today but I simply couldn't because of work load and the exhaustion getting the better of me. I hope you guys do understand. The delays and the difficulties has led me to that think my writing has gotten quite sloppy. In the end, I wanted to have this story at least uploaded if not finished right in time for Halloween.<strong>

**I will still try to finish this story by tomorrow since I am halfway done with this story. Please do leave a review and let me know what I can do to make my stories better in the future. Also, do let me know if this chapter was intriguing or just straight up boring.**

**Plus, do let me know your guesses of what is going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Now, back to the writing desk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Here's the second chapter just like I promised. Right in time for Halloween. ****I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also, if you guys didn't notice, I changed the cover picture of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any Intellectual Properties belonging to Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Sunrise or Viz Media especially InuYasha.**

* * *

><p>That night, it was raining very hard and lightning was ripping through the sky. Aside from the sound of raindrops colliding on the ground and the constant thunder, the world felt really really dead.<p>

InuYasha felt some hands. He couldn't feel anything else however. He was all numb and he was half-conscious. The only thing he could hear were the sounds of rain and the lightning.

But as soon as he began gaining more consciousness, he heard some faint words. What were they trying to say?

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. But because he was just gaining consciousness back, all he could see was the blurry world around him and a black figure. He couldn't hear anything properly yet, but he was slowly gaining consciousness.

A few moments later, he realized he was being shaken and his vision cleared.

**INUYASHA!**  
><strong>INUYASHA!<strong>

The voice called him. Who was this person?

But his vision began clearing slowly and slowly and slowly until he could finally see who this figure in front of him was.

"Sigh! I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Miroku!" InuYasha said in a very low tone.

"Yes, InuYasha. What is it?"

At that moment, InuYasha gained all of his consciousness back and quickly lifted himself up. He then stared at the figure that was in front of him who was indeed Miroku and right beside him standing was Sango.

"You are okay." InuYasha said checking his body.

"I am." Miroku said.

"We worried that you were never going to wake up." Sango said.

He looked around and saw that there were a couple more people with them.

"Where are others?" InuYasha asked.

"Sango is fine. But Kagome, Shippo and Kirara are still gone." Miroku said.

"Gone?"

InuYasha then plunged his hands forward and grabbed Miroku's clothes and pulled him forward.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GONE?" InuYasha asked him in a loud voice.

"After you left to see Kikyo, Kagome ran off into the forest while Shippo and Kirara went after them." Sango said.

"And you didn't stop them?" InuYasha asked gritting his teeth.

"We couldn't. After she saw you go after Kikyo it was evident that she wanted some time alone. So we couldn't press her. But we did send Shippo and Kirara after her hoping that she would feel better." Miroku said.

"But she started to become late and we went to find her ourselves. But we failed to find her." Sango said.

For that moment, there was rage boiling in InuYasha's heart. He wanted to punch Miroku right in the face. But for that moment, he couldn't blame anyone else other than himself. He left Kagome to meet Kikyo and now, she went missing.

At that moment, InuYasha freed his grab from Miroku's clothes and let him go.

"And by the time we returned, we saw Kaedae's body. After that we looked around the village. By that time, everyone in the village except these people here were already dead except you when we saw you lying on the ground." Sango said.

"However, we did find this place while we were searching for Kagome. We thought that we might not be able to find her during this storm so we brought you here." Miroku said.

InuYasha then looked around. Come to think about it, he never realized that he was under the shade.

"What is this place?" InuYasha asked.

Miroku looked up.

"To me it looks like an old palace of some sort. Some king may have abandoned it during an attack." Miroku said. "There is a shrine here though."

"Well, hopefully that will be able to give us some peace of mind." Sango said.

Peace of mind. That stupid place may give Sango or Miroku some peace of mind but to InuYasha, it was just a place. It didn't give him any comfort but rather made him tenser.

InuYasha at that moment, stood up and was about to outside.

"You know you can't find her in this rain." Miroku said.

"I know you fool. I am just going to look around the place." InuYasha said.

"Then let me come with you." Miroku said.

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Because you are in your human form." Miroku said.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Keh" Was his only answer.

"Then I shall gladly take that as a yes." Miroku said.

Then Miroku stood up and looked towards Sango.

"Sango, stay here and look after these people. We'll look around this place." Miroku said.

Sango nodded as she took on her responsibility. Then InuYasha and Miroku headed outside.

"So what did the villagers say?" InuYasha asked.

"They said they don't know what happened. All they know is that as soon as the sun fell down, they saw a black figure holding a Katana." Miroku said.

"Any idea?" InuYasha asked.

"None." Miroku said.

"All I know is that this cannot be the doing of Naraku. He isn't the type who would kill everyone with a sword." InuYasha said.

"Then who could it be." Miroku thought.

"You said there is a shrine here right?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes" Miroku said.

"Then I think we should go over there." InuYasha said.

"May I know why?"

InuYasha said nothing. He remained quiet and just kept on walking. Miroku gave nothing but a deep sigh as they went outside into the rain again.

The storm was still raging. The rain didn't take a moment to stop and the lightning was still flashing in the sky. The place was pretty much decayed for good. The woods that made up the palace were creaking and the walls were run down by moss.

InuYasha and Miroku looked around and inspected most of the part as they went around the castle.

"Hey! Is that the shrine you were talking about?" InuYasha asked pointing to the shrine that was down the long stone stairs.

"Yes, that is the one." Miroku said.

"Well then, let's go." InuYasha said.

* * *

><p>"He is taking awfully long time. I am going out." Sango said.<p>

"No, don't go out." A little boy said as he ran towards Sango.

Sango stood as she kept looking at the remaining that stood there. There were actually four not including Sango, but one of the men went outside. There were two men, a young twelve year old girl, a small boy and a woman who was older than Sango by only two years.

They were shivering and they were scared. Why wouldn't they? After all, their loved ones were killed and perhaps, they themselves were about to be killed as well.

"Don't worry, I won't go far." Sango said kneeling down and patting the boy's head.

"Please don't go. No one knows what might happen." The man said.

"It won't take long. I promise." Sango said.

With these words, Sango stood up and went outside the room and across the other end of the corridor where the man went.

* * *

><p>"So this is the shrine?" InuYasha asked.<p>

"Looks like it." Miroku said.

InuYasha and Miroku stood in front of a shrine that was near the castle. It was pretty big but that was to be expected. After all, it was near the king's castle.

Both of them then opened the door to the old shrine which was probably all moss covered.

The door made a huge creaking sound. But since the sound of the rain was probably louder than the door itself, that was least of the problems.

"Damn, it's so dark in here." InuYasha said.

"Wait, is there anything to light fire." Miroku said.

"I can't see anything."

"Wait, here's a place to light the fire."

"Wait are you sure it will light a fire?"

"Well it has got some oil and a cotton. So I think it should work."

"How can you light a fire? We don't have dry wood."

"I have a few of Kagome's supplies. I think something she called matches is also with me."

"Are you sure you can light it?"

"I have seen her light it."

"Then get going bozo."

Then the next moment, Miroku lit the match and then immediately lit the oil lamp in a stand that was in the shrine.

The light was pretty much dim and barely anything could be seen. But at least it was better than nothing.

"Hey! There are more. Do you think they will work?" InuYasha asked.

"They will." Miroku said.

He then proceeded to light more of those lamps. It was only a matter of time, the whole room was lit with fire.

The shrine was pretty much moist. But there were barely any cracks in the roof. So it was pretty much in fine shape. There was a huge statue of a god right in front of them.

"Any idea. Why this place got abandoned?" InuYasha asked.

"This is a castle InuYasha. Kings flee theirs when they are attacked leaving these places abandoned." Miroku said.

"Let's see if we can find anything of use." InuYasha said.

* * *

><p>Sango was walking across a corridor with her sword on her hand. Usually, she used to have her trustworthy Hiraikotsu with her. But since she was in a more closed space, she retorted back to using her sword.<p>

The man had not yet returned. So she decided to see for herself where he may have wandered off to. This castle was pretty much old. She could hear creaks of her footsteps on the wood.

She opened every door. But all she got were empty mossy rooms. She looked every possible place for.

At that moment, she heard a few creaks from inside a room.

"Huh! Is anyone in there?" Sango asked.

But there was no response. Sango, having no other option, opened the door only to find another empty room. Sango gave a deep sigh and entered the room.

"Damnit, where could that man have gone?" Sango asked in a low voice.

At that moment, she felt something trickle on her forehead. Then she felt it again. Then another.

Was the roof leaking? Very curious, Sango raised her head. But she couldn't see anything. Maybe it was the roof leaking after all.

She turned around and took a step when suddenly loud thunders shook the atmosphere and a huge thing fell down from the roof.

Sango immediately looked down to see what dropped in front of her feet. But as soon as she got a glance of what was in front of her, her hands began quivering.

Right in front of her, lay a body of the man she was looking for. Half of his neck was dispatched from the body. From the look of things, it looked like his head was ready to be completely separated from the body.

At that moment, she heard several screams from a little distance. Sango gasped and realized. The monster had followed them to the old castle.

"Oh no!" Sango said as she ran back to the room where she left the three other.

During that moment, Sango wished and hoped for their safety. She was such a fool to let them be all alone.

But as soon as she reached the room, she was too late. Stood frozen in front of three corpses which used to be living people just moments ago. Their bloods were splattered all over the wall and their lay body in pieces.

At that moment, Sango gasped as she felt a gush of wind right behind her. She was trembling. Was it right behind her?

With that fear in her heart, she turned around slowly to see the creature that was behind her. At that moment, her eyes were wide open with shock as a lightning ripped through the sky.

* * *

><p>"Hey Miroku! Come over here." InuYasha said.<p>

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"There's something hollow behind this wall." InuYasha said.

InuYasha then knocked it to prove it.

"See!"

"What are you going to do now then?"

"Stand back." InuYasha said.

He then took out his Tetsusaiga.

"Sorry for what I am going to do my friend." InuYasha said.

Then he slammed the wall with the hilt of his sword. He did it again and again until he made a small hole into the wood. Then he pulled himself back and then with a great force, he kicked near the hole as he tore down the wall revealing a whole new room.

"Ahh! Damnit." InuYasha said.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Damn these human legs."

"Oh!"

"Don't waste time you fool. Bring some light." InuYasha said.

Miroku ran back and brought some fire on a small wood.

"Are you sure that is not going to burn anything?" InuYasha asked.

"Trust me my friend."

"Yeah right! I trust you to run away."

With these words he entered the room.

"Whoa! What is this?" InuYasha asked.

The room had several scripts lying on the ground and several obscure drawings on the walls like the one of human anatomy, stars, etc.

"It looks like someone was doing research on something." Miroku said. "But what?"

"Hey! Look there's a script over there on the table." InuYasha said.

Miroku turned around to see a small table with a script on the top.

"Dratz! The light is running out."

"Let's take it outside."

Both of them took the script outside. Then they lay it on the ground near the light.

**I cannot believe I have been writing this throughout all of my research. It has been a long one, but perhaps this one might just be my last journal since the armies are marching forward and we are being moved away to safety. Since this will be the last one, I will once again relay what was the purpose of my research.**

**Five years ago, this some sort of question popped up in my head.**

_"**What if a human could bend everything in this world, according to their will?"**_

**I knew that was possible but I didn't know how. After years of searching and searching, me research led me to Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls. I didn't get to see it in person since it was often called very dangerous and it was given off to a nearby priestess.**

**However from other stories and the way it worked, I was really fascinated. The Shikon Jewel is known to be a jewel that is according to the mainlanders, called like a Yin and Yang which means that it has both evil and good souls in it. It was told to reflect the heart of its owner.**

**But from all of the cases I have seen in the past, this has led me to believe that there might be a power. A power that is a balance of both but …**

"Wait, that's it?" InuYasha asked.

"The rest of the script got destroyed."

At that moment, a loud thunder rumbled in the sky and with the flash, they saw a shadow coming from the door. Both InuYasha and Miroku turned towards the door.

"SANGO" Miroku yelled in shock.

Right in front of the door, Sango stood all wounded and blood soaked. Miroku immediately dashed forward as Sango fell forward. Then he immediately grabbed her.

"Sango! Sango! Tell me who did this?" Miroku asked.

Sango tried to speak but she was really having great difficulty to speak. But she was trying to say something. She just couldn't.

At that moment, a flash of light due to thunder came from outside and immediately the wind blew away all of the lamps.

At that moment, InuYasha saw a black figure and it was carrying a sword.

"MIROKU WATCH OUT!" InuYasha yelled.

Miroku immediately stood up and turned towards the door but it was too late to escape. Within seconds, he was hacked into several pieces by the black figure.

InuYasha could only look in horror as his friend was slashed away.

"Mi… ro… ku" Sango said with great difficulty as tears started strolling down from her eyes.

The black figure then looked down towards Sango and then it immediately stabbed her right in gut.

"Miroku, Sango. Why? WHY? WHO ARE YOU?" InuYasha yelled.

The black figure then clicked its fingers in the air as the lamps suddenly lit up again. The whole room soon lit up again.

"No!" InuYasha said as the room grew brighter and brighter.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why did all had to lead to this? How did it lead to all this?

The culprit was finally standing in front of him. The one who killed all those people and his friends was…

"Kagome" InuYasha said he fell back to the ground.

There right in front him, stood Kagome. She was carrying a sword and she was all covered in blood.

"Missed me InuYasha." Kagome said with a very gleeful smile.

InuYasha knew this wasn't the Kagome he knew. She was supposed to be sweet and kind. Her eyes were supposed to be bright but now they were dark and lifeless. It felt like as if she was looking directly at his soul.

"Kagome, what has happened to you?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh! Naraku kidnapped me and tried to gain control over some power and bla bla bla. But don't worry, I finished him off." Kagome said.

"So why did you kill everyone?" InuYasha asked.

"So you haven't gotten any answer yet."

Kagome then moved towards InuYasha who scrambled himself back all the way until he had no more room to scramble back to. After a long time in his life, he feared something. But Kagome kept moving forward.

She then kneeled down and grabbed InuYasha's face. Then she brought the face close to hers and then her lips met InuYasha's. She just kissed InuYasha. After a while, she pulled back. But InuYasha was now frozen. He really couldn't move. He really was frozen.

"It's because I love you InuYasha. I killed Kaede and the villagers because of how badly they treated you for those 50 years. I killed Miroku because you always go around with him ignoring me. I killed Sango because whenever I leave, you would end up quarreling with her, I killed Shippo because he always bugged you and… wait, why did I kill Kirara?"

"You killed Shippo and Kirara?"

"Oh! Yes of course. I threw away Kirara's body though. However,…"

Kagome then stood up and took something out from her backside. InuYasha trembled as his breaths began to grow short when it was revealed to that, that something that Kagome took out from her back was the corpse of Shippo.

"I couldn't throw this one away. Isn't he so cute?" Kagome said showing the corpse with a gleeful smile.

"But anyways…"

Kagome then threw away the corpse and raised her sword.

"…I need to get back to the point."

"What are you trying to do?"

"Hmm! What should I take?"

InuYasha's heart for that moment, could have just burst with all the nervous breakdown he was having.

"Why are you so scared InuYasha? I have already done this to you for about 499 times already." Kagome said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 499 TIMES?" InuYasha asked in a loud voice.

Kagome then kneeled in front of InuYasha.

"Each time, I took something from you. Once I took your eyes because I didn't want you to see that tainted corpse."

Tainted Corpse? Was she talking about Kikyo?

"Another time I took those hands away, so that you would not be able to hold her. Another time I took away this…" Kagome said pointing her sword to InuYasha's manhood.

"…because I didn't want you to do it with that Claybodied Tainted Corpse."

Kagome then stood up.

"But now, I am not going to take anything else. I have decided to take away those legs of yours so that I can make sure that you don't visit her." Kagome said.

"KAGOME YOU'VE GONE CRAZY" InuYasha yelled.

"Just for you InuYasha." Kagome said.

"Kagome no!"

Kagome moved near InuYasha's legs and raised her sword.

"NO!"

And then, she swung it down.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<strong>

InuYasha screamed as he woke up from his deep sleep. He was all panting and he was all sweating.

He looked around and saw Kagome, Miroku and Sango staring at her. He then checked his hair and they were white. He was now a half-demon.

"InuYasha what is wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." InuYasha said.

InuYasha then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"To the river. I need to splash my face with some water." InuYasha said.

With these words, InuYasha moved away.

As InuYasha splashed some water on his face, he stared at his reflection in water.

Kagome going crazy. What type of dream was that? For that moment, it felt so real.

"Oh! InuYasha." Kagome said in her quirky voice.

"What is it Kagome?" InuYasha asked not turning around.

"I haven't taken your legs yet."

InuYasha gasped at what he heard. Was he still in a dream? Or was he in a dream within a dream? What was going on?

With his body all trembling , he slowly turned around to see Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>499 + 1 = 500 times<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it guys. This is my Halloween story. First of all I would like to say that this is no cliffhanger but here I would like to keep it open for any interpretation since I aimed for a more obtuse story telling. Which means it is up to you to figure out the back story since I have given hints for it. All interpretations can all be correct.<strong>

**So guys, in Otakuverse there are four types of popular character archetypes. They are:**

**Kuudere: who are really cold and emotionless, but they slowly open up to their love interest/a person they trust. Eg: C.C from Code Geass.**

**Dandere: They are extremely quiet, but are different from kuuderes because it is often associated with shyness. Eg: Yuki Nagato from The Haruhi Suzumiya series**

**Tsundere(ツンデレ): which is a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. Eg: Taiga Aisaka from Toradora!**

**Yandere(ヤンデレ):is a portmanteau of two Japanese words yanderu (病んでる), meaning to be sick, and deredere (デレデレ), which is defined as strongly and deeply exhausted, infatuated, moonstruck, head over heels, or lovestruck, but in this case used for "lovestruck." Eg: Yuno Gasai from Future Diary.**

**Here I gave a spin at the Yandere version of Kagome. The one who is a lot like Yuno Gasai from Future Diary or Shion from Higurashi No Naku Koro ni. I know I will be hated for this. But then again, this is what makes me differentiate from other writers and I am glad to have tried out something like this.**

**Please, do leave some reviews and let me know where I can improve my writing. Also, do let me know what interpretation you guys have after analyzing the story, whether this story was interesting or just straight up plain boring and if it was predictable or not.**

**Insipirations for this story:  
>- Serial Experiments Lain<br>- Future Diary  
>- Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni<br>- Another**

**So, thank you for reading my story. Please do feel free to read my other stories and I will see you all around.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>HAPPY HALLOWEEN!<strong>_


End file.
